1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector having a shielding member for connecting a shielded wire used for electrical connection of audio equipment mounted in an automobile or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, concerning connectors having a shielding member for connecting a shielded wire, various connectors are known as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. Hei. 4-69878. For example, a connector 81 having a shielding member shown in FIGS. 7 and 8 is arranged such that a plug-type male connector 82 is engaged with and connected to a socket-type female connector 83.
As shown in FIG. 7, notched portions 85 for engagement with the mating female connector 83 are provided at central portions of a peripheral wall of a male housing 84 of the male connector 82. In addition, a shielded wire W is held on the inner side of a rear end portion of the male housing 84. A sheathing portion of the shielded wire W in the male housing 84 is stripped off, and cores 86 and a shielding braid S on the outer side thereof are exposed.
As shown in FIG. 8, the shielding braid S toward its tip is spread out in an internal shape of the male housing 84, e.g., a square cross section, and a shielding-braid connecting member 87 of a square cross section, which is formed of a metal plate and serves as the shielding member, is soldered to its tip.
Incidentally, this shielding-braid connecting member 87 is provided in such a manner as to cover the notched portions 85 in contact therewith, and the cores 86 are connected to female-type terminals 88 embedded in a tip portion of the male housing 84.
In addition, male-type terminals 90, which are connected to the female-type terminals 88, are provided projectingly on a rear-end bottom wall of a socket-type female housing 89 of the female connector 83, and rear-surface terminals 91 project from a rear-end surface of the bottom wall and are adapted to be connected to an equipment body (not shown) via electric wires.
As shown in FIG. 7, two leaf springs 92 are embedded in the female housing 89. In each leaf spring 92, a jutting-out portion 93 projects on the outer side of the female housing 89, and a leaf-spring projecting portion 94 is provided on the inner side of the female housing 89. Further, an introducing portion 95 for the male housing 84 is formed at a tip portion of each leaf spring 92 in such a manner as to project outwardly from the tip of the female housing 89.
Incidentally, since a flange portion 96 of the female housing 89 is fitted in a female-connector attaching hole provided in a casing which also serves as a shield for the equipment body, the male-type terminals 90 are inserted in a shielding area, so that nonshielded general electric wires are connected to the rear-surface terminals 91.
In the connector 81 having a shielding member constructed as described above, the female connector 83 is first fitted in the attaching hole of the equipment body by means of the flange portion 96. Then, since the jutting-out portions 93 of the leaf springs 92 come into contact with the casing which also serves as a shield for the equipment body, the leaf springs 92 function as shielding members.
In addition, when the male connector 82 is fitted into the female connector 83, the introducing portions 95 and the leaf-spring projecting portions 94 of the leaf springs 92 are spread out, and the male-type terminals 90 are engaged in and connected to the female-type terminals 88. Then, the leaf-spring projecting portions 94 are engaged in the notched portions 85 from the outer sides thereof, thereby retaining the male housing 84. At this time, since the shielding-braid connecting member 87 is pressed against and held in contact with the tips of the leaf-spring projecting portions 94, the shielding braid S is reliably shielded.
However, with the conventional connector 81 having a shielding member constructed as described above, since the male and female housings 84 and 89 must be pulled apart while pulling the two introducing portions 95 of the leaf springs 92 so as to cancel the connection, there has been a problem that the operating efficiency at the time of disconnection is poor.
In addition, since the introducing portions 95 are exposed to the outside even after the engagement and connection of the male and female connectors 82 and 83, there is a risk of shortcircuiting and there is a possibility of disengagement due to a collision by an external object. Hence, there have been problems in terms of safety and reliability.